Bloody Painting
by The Crazy Teams
Summary: Sakura tengah melukis. Ketika dia ingin memberi warna, tidak ada yang cocok. Merah, tidak, Merah tua, juga tidak, Pink, apalagi. Jadi apa yang kan digunakannya? Cari tau di fic ini.


**Bloody Painting**

**--  
--**

**Author: fic nie terinspirasi salah satu bagian dari film Indonesia yang lupa judulnya-_-'… ga' ada adegan lemon lho ya…Cuma ada desahan2 gaje XP*ditelen***

**--**

**--**

**Genre: Mystery**

**Rate: M**

**Ket: "**_say…"_ = **ucapan seseorang di masa lalu.**

"say…"= **ucapan biasa.**

**--**

**--**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bloody Painting © Shie Akai(The Crazy Teams)**

**Filmnya© sutradara en kru-krunya*dikeroyok***

**~**~**

_Bloody Painting…_

_Shie Akai Presents…_

_(camera, roll, action!)_

_--_

_--_

Dia. Gadis itu, duduk di hadapan selembar kanvas pucat dengan tangan menggenggam kuas. Puluhan _tube of paint_ berhamburan di lantai pualamnya.

"merah…kenapa tidak ada cat merah yang bagus untuk lukisanku?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Gelap menemani kebisuan dalam galeri itu. Secercah cahaya menembus ventilasi udara yang sempit. Air merembes lewat pembuluh-pembuluh kapiler di dinding. Lumut menggerayangi dinding putih pucat yang catnya mulai terkelupas. Lukisan-lukisan bernuansa merah gelap berbaris tak beraturan. Seperti itulah suasana ruangan tempat gadis itu menyendiri selama 5 bulan lamanya. Disana tempatnya mengadu pada kanvas-kanvas yang menatapnya bisu. Disana tempatnya berbagi kehangatan lewat sentuhan dengan kuas panjangnya.

"Sasuke…bisa kau bantu aku…?" Ia bergumam kembali. Seluruh memori berkumpul di satu titik dalam otaknya. Memori yang sudah 5 bulan ia coba untuk menguburnya namun tak bisa. Di sana tergambar siluet lelaki yang dulu menggores luka di dadanya dengan silet kepedihan, dalam, semakin dalam, makin dalam, lebih dalam dan akhirnya bertemu dengan hati kecilnya yang rapuh.

"_kau rindu padaku?"_ kata-kata itu kembali mengganggu saraf pendengarannya.

"tidak, aku membencimu…" gumam gadis itu (lagi). Wajahnya yang dingin tetap menampakkan kerapuhan hatinya. Mata yang selalu terjaga itu sudah mirip dengan panda.*lari kemana sich nie fic?*

"_aku tidak bisa melupakanmu…"_

"aku juga tidak bisa melupakanmu…" gadis itu bicara lagi sambil terus menatap pedih kanvas di depannya .

"_kau tahu kenapa?..."_

"ya…aku tahu…"

"_karna aku mencintaimu…"_

"karna aku membencimu…" ucap gadis itu bersama bunyi petir yang menggelegar. Diliriknya sebuah peti besar yang terbuat dari pohon jati. Ia berdiri, mendekati peti di sudut ruangan itu. Jari-jemarinya bermain dengan permukaan peti yang penuh debu, meraba-raba nama seseorang yang terukir di sana. 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

"Sasuke…" ujarnya lirih. Perlahan dibukanya peti itu. Matanya menatap nanar mayat di hadapannya. Mayat yang sudah tak berbentuk. Tangan dan kaki mayat itu bertumpuk jadi satu. Tangan gadis bermata emerald itu mengangkat kepala mayat yang sudah terpisah dari badannya. Jari telunjuknya yang lentik menyentuh bibir pucat mayat itu. Bibir yang pernah mengucapkan rindu padanya.

"aku benci padamu, Sasuke… aku benci!" teriak gadis itu diantara kesunyian. Dilemparnya kepala itu hingga terhempas ke lantai. Ia berjalan pelan menuju sebuah meja di dekatnya, mengambil sebilah pisau daging yang berkarat. Seringaian mengerikan tergambar di wajahnya, beberapa helai rambut pink-nya jatuh terurai di hadapan wajah dinginnya, membuat wajah gadis itu lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya. Mata emerald yang 5 bulan lalu terlihat indah dan bercahaya, kini telah redup oleh dendam dan kebencian.

"hahahahahahahahaha!!!" ia tertawa seperti orang gila, mengambil tangan kiri mayat pemuda berambut emo di dalam peti.

Prak!

Pisau daging berkarat itu kembali memotong bagian tubuh lelaki berambut emo itu setelah 5 bulan tidak digunakan.

"aku belum puas menyiksamu, Sasuke…mengapa kau begitu cepat mati?! Aku belum puas memotongi tubuhmu…kau membiarkan aku memotong lenganmu sendiri, tanpa suara jeritanmu yang indah…" seperti yang dikatakan gadis itu, ia belum puas mengayunkan pisaunya ke tangan pucat yang sudah kering akan darah hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Bau amis dan busuk menyeruak ke setiap penjuru ruangan yang kurang pencahayaan itu.

"aku benci padamu, Sasuke…aku kira kau mengerti apa yang ku rasakan dulu, maka dari itu kau kembali…namun ternyata kau pulang bukan untukku, tapi untuk Naruto…ya, Naruto…pelukan itu bukan untukku, salam itu bukan untukku, senyum itu bukan untukku, rindu itu bukan untukku, cinta itu…aku tidak tahu untuk siapa…" tangis gadis itu pecah. Ia masih bisa tersenyum, senyum yang telah lama terjepit dalam dendam. Manis sekali, wajah cantik itu terlihat begitu tulus, ia begitu tulus memotongi sisa daging yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. Pandangannya beralih pada kepala Sasuke. Dengan ke tiga jarinya ia mencongkel mata Sasuke, memotong saraf penglihatannya(Sasuke) yang sudah tidak berfungsi. Dimasukkannya bola mata itu kedalam toples yang berisi air, melihat mata itu melayang-layag di air membuat kesan tersendiri bagi gadis itu.

"_Sa kura…ja jadilah a anak yang ba ik…ibu mo hon…"_

"Ibu…" panggilnya sambil terus memperhatikan bola mata Sasuke.

"maafkan Sakura, Ibu…Sakura tahu, Saku tidak boleh balas dendam…makanya…"Ia menggantungkan kata-katanya sejenak untuk mengguncang-guncang toples di tangannya. Bola mata dalam toples itu berputar setelah di guncang.

"makanya Saku membunuh Sasu tanpa ada niat balas dendam…tapi…saku ingin Sasu hilang dari dunia ini…karna Saku tidak suka Sasu…Saku benci Sasu!!!"

Prang!

Sakura melempar toples kaca itu dengan kasar.

"Hiks…Naru…maafin Saku…Saku sudah membunuh kekasih Naru! Kita adil, Naru…" Sakura menangis sesenggukkan sambil meringkuk di tengah galerinya. Ia menoleh ke pojok ruangan dekat jendela yang tertutup. Disana bersandar sebuah lukisan setangkai mawar merah yang tergeletak di lantai hitam pekat, diatas aliran darah segar.

"warna merah itu…"

**Flashback…**

Sakura duduk di hadapan kanvasnya. Ia bingung, cat merahnya sudah habis.

"tidak adakah yang bisa membantuku?" keluh Sakura kesal.

**Nee ki koe masuka?...**

"ech?" telepon genggam Sakura berdering.

Cklek

"Halo?"

"Halo, Sakura!" balas seseorang di seberang sana.

"ya? Ada apa?"

"bisa kau kerumah sakit? Anko-sensei melahirkan!"

"akh! Benarkah? Dimana?"

"di Konoha International Social Hospital kamar 216!"

"baik, tunggu aku!"

Cklek!

--

--

Ah itu dia! Sakura berlari menuju kamar 216.

"akh! Permisi sebentar! Ini darurat!" tiba-tiba beberapa perawat lewat membawa seseorang yang terluka parah. Sakura berhenti, tubuhnya terdiam melihat darah segar dari kepala pasien itu. Perasaan aneh yang ganjil tiba-tiba memenuhi pikirannya.

"darah?" tanyanya dengan tampang blo'on.

"iya itu darah! Kau kira itu cat tembok?" seru seseorang di belakangnya.

"cat…tembok? Apa bisa digunakan buat cat air?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil terus menatap tetesan darah yang jatuh di lantai.

"heh? Apa yang kau bicarakan Sakura? Jangan ngaco' dech!" seseorang di belakngnya semakin bingung. Sakura tidak peduli, di sentuhnya cairan berwarna merah gelap itu, menggores-goreskannya ke lantai keramik yang dingin.

"akh! Aku bingung! Ayo kita jenguk Anko-sensei!" orang itu mulai bosan dengan kelakuan Sakura. Dengan kasar ia menyeret Sakura ke dalam kamar Anko-sensei.

--

--

"selamat ya Anko-sensei! Bayinya lucu dech! Mirip sama papanya!" seru Ino girang, Kakashi jadi salting. Sementara semua bercanda-tawa, Sakura malah menyendiri di hadapan mangkuk berisi darah Anko seusai persalinan.

"akh!" dengan cepat Sakura mengambil kuas dan kertas dari dalam tas selempangannya. Ujung kuas itu mulai basah oleh darah. Tangan Sakura menari-nari di atas mangkuk itu. Perlahan digoreskannya darah Anko ke atas kertas.

"Sakura!!! Apa yang kau lakukan???" seru Ino panik.

"tidak ada…hanya menge-tes apa darah ini bisa digunakan untuk melukis…" jawab Sakura santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Greb

Ino menarik lengan Sakura dan menyeretnya keluar.

"maaf Anko-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, saya sama Sakura pulang dulu!"

--

--

(di jalan)

"kamu mau apa sich, Sakura?" Ino kembali meng-introgasi Sakura.

"kan sudah ku bilang" jawab Sakura enteng

"kau sepertinya mengalami gangguan" Ino semakin bingung.

--

--

"Sa su ke…" Sakura tampak kaget. Mengapa tidak? Sasuke yang telah lama hilang dari matanya kini berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Sakura…bagaimana kabar Naruto?" tanyanya sedikit ragu. 'Naruto? Dia tidak menanyakan aku!'

"baik-baik saja" jawab Sakura.

"syukurlah…aku ingin sekali melihat senyumannya." 'kenapa dia tidak menanyakan kabarku? Kenapa hanya Naruto?' Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"kau rindu padaku?" tanya Sasuke lagi *Ge'eR!*.

"hummm…ya…kau lama sekali tidak kesini." Jawab sakura seraya meninju bahu Sasuke pelan.

"aku tidak bisa melupakanmu…kau tahu kenapa?" Sasuke tersenyum menatap mata Sakura, yang diliatin jadi salting.

"karna aku mencintaimu…"

Deg

Sakura tersentak kaget. Tak disangkanya Sasuke akan mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"jangan bercanda, Sasuke…" Sakura merunduk. Sasuke menjadi bingung dengan tingkah laku Sakura 'apa dia tidak senang?'.

"aku menyesali pertemuan kita…sia-sia." Lirih Sakura pelan, namun cukup jelas di telinga Sasuke.

"kau mencintai Naruto kan?" Sasuke terperanjat mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"a apa ma ma maksud…" kata-kata Sasuke terpotong ketika Sakura mengangkat sebilah pisau daging yang cukup besar.

"aku…membencimu, Sasuke…" aku Sakura dengan nada dingin. Sasuke mundur beberapa meter dari Sakura.

Crash!

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH…!!!!" jeritan Sasuke menggema di sela-sela gedung, kedua kakinya telah berpisah dari tubuhnya.

"a apa akh…yang kau laku kan, Sa ku…arrrrggghhhh!!!!" kembali, Haruno Sakura memotong tangan kanan Sasuke.

"tangan ini…yang pernah menyentuh rambutku dulu!!! Hyaaatt!!!"

Crash!

Tangan kanan Sasuke lepas oleh mata pisau yang tajam itu. Mata Sakura bergerak menyusuri bagian tubuh Sasuke yang masih utuh. Tiba-tiba matanya berhenti di dada bidang Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak menghadapkan pisau dagingnya ke arah dada Sasuke.

"m mau akh apa la gi k kau???" ucap Sasuke diantara rintihannya. Sakura berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Sasuke yang terduduk lemah di aspal, tangan kirinya yang bebas mengelus lembut dada Sasuke.

"di dalam sini…ada hati yang dulu kudambakan…di sini perasaan busuk yang bernama 'cinta' itu di simpan…" Sakura merobek baju Sasuke dengan ujung pisaunya, kemudian semakin dalam, dalam, hingga membuat luka menganga di sana.

"percaya atau tidak…pisau ini sebenarnya tidak rela menyakitimu jika tidak ku paksa" kata Sakura sambil menatap pisau yang belepotan darah itu dalam-dalam.

Set

Pisau itu sudah siaga di samping leher Sasuke. Sebentar Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat, menghangatkan tubuh pemuda bersimbah darah itu.

"Jaa...Sasuke…"

Crash! Plak!

--

--

Tangan yang lihai itu menari-nari menggoreskan warna merah di atas kanvas. Tak ada yang tahu darimana cat air berwarna merah itu. Darah. Ya, itu darah orang yang dicintai Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke.

**Flashback end…**

Sakura masih memerhatikan lukisan itu, lukisan yang ia goreskan menggunakan darah manusia yang merubah dunianya, _a man who changes her world…_

"aku menginginkannya lagi…" bola mata Sakura beralih ke tangan kirinya.

"dan aku dapatkan itu…" perlahan tapi pasti, tangan Sakura mulai mengucurkan darah dari nadinya. Sakit…itu sangat sakit, tapi hati Sakura lebih sakit mengingat apa yang ia dengar dulu…

"_ahhh…Sasu…henti kan! Aku su sudah tidak sa bar…ugh!"_

"_cobalah sabar, dobe…"_

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!!" Sakura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya hingga suaranya serak. Tergopoh-gopoh Sakura menngapai kuas di mejanya dan mulai menggoreskan darah segarnya ke kanvas.

Goresan terakhir, Sakura jatuh tak berdaya di tetes darah terakhirnya. Ia jatuh berdebum dengan mata tertutup yang nampaknya siap menemui nerakanya.

--

--

_Tak selamanya aku bisa mencintaimu dengan keadaan seperti ini…_

_Kau juga tak menginginkanku…_

_Jangan lihat aku dari kekuranganku…_

_Hati ini sakit mendengar desahan itu…_

_Kini…bukan kebahagiaan lagi melihat senyummu…_

_Menjijikkan…bajingan…setan!!!_

_Aku membencimu…_

_Neraka sepanas apapun…_

_Takkan mampu menghapus benci ini…_

_Ingat itu…_

**End…**

**Huuuhhh…selesai…review?**


End file.
